


Who Could Love You The Same As I

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Nya was able to see right through Kai's oblivious intent. She wasn't to reveal her knowledge unless Kai was too stupid for his own good. But, he did need a little push.Short drabbles leading to a Oppo confession.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Nya & Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, Oppositeshipping
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. I Love Your Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai does everything to make Zane laugh. He's not sure why he tries, but Nya has a good idea why.

Kai loved Zane's smile. Kai didn't know what made Zane's smile so appealing. Maybe it was the warmth Zane emitted or how kind his eyes seemed to gleam whenever he looked at Kai. Kai knew he'd do anything to make the ice master laugh. Whenever the red ninja gave a little joke to lighten the mood, Zane was there to provide a laugh- even if he didn't understand it. 

Nya was able to see right through Kai's oblivious intent. She wasn't to reveal her knowledge unless Kai was too stupid for his own good. But, he did need a little push. 

"So..." She says one day during practice. "You and Zane." 

"What about him?" Kai asks, smiling dopely at the mention of the nindroid. 

Nya almost rolls her eyes at his expression. "Are you going to tell him?" 

"Tell him what?" 

"That you're hopelessly in love with him. It's a little obvious." 

Kai jumps back at the sudden question and scowls as his face seems to heat up. "I'm not in love with Zane." 

"Come on, I know you don't notice these things, but seeing you two perform this little dance together is getting tiring." Nya punches his shoulder, "Who's the one who's always trying to get Zane to smile? You're the one who cracks the dumbest of jokes for his attention."

Kai, more embarrassed, drops his katana and rushes into the monastery- he stomps his feet all the way. At the same time, Zane steps out of the monastery with a small smile as Kai passes him. Kai grumbles as his blush deepens and walks even faster. Zane, hurt and confused at Kai's reaction, looks to Nya. 

"What happened with Kai?" He asks as the water ninja crosses her arms. 

"He just... has some thinking to do.”


	2. I Love Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is caught staring at Zane. Jay is the worst wingman.

Kai stared off into space, unaware that he was taking in Zane's features from across the table. 

Jay, snickering, taps Kai's shoulder- bringing the fire master back to earth. "You're staring at Zane a lot."

Kai rolled his eyes, "So?" 

"You know you should tell him how you feel?" 

"Did Nya put you up to this." 

"Maybe, but come on, Kai. You should take the chance like I did with Nya." 

"I also remember you asked if my sister was 'hot' the first time we met." 

"Hey!" Jay protests, startling those at dinner. 

Cole, who now had a bowl of rice covering his head, frowned at the blue ninja, "Jay." He groans. 

"Sorry!" Jay smiles cheekily, "Whoops." 

Shaking his head, Cole goes back to eating. Kai smirks as he goes back to eating, he glances at Zane when the familiar sound of laughing erupts in the room. Zane laughs at Cole's expense, pointing at the black ninja as he does; everyone seems to join in, and Kai can't help but stare with a faint smile on his lips.


	3. I Love Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just one piece stuck in his hair.

It's Lloyd's 16th (technically 12th) birthday. In order to make it fair for the kid, they decided to combine a sweet 16 with a child's ninja-themed dream party. Jay whines about how Lloyd gets extra birthdays and the team breaks into laughter. 

A small pink piece gets stuck in Zane's hair as the nindroid laughs. Mindlessly, Kai reaches to grab the confetti. The laughter seems to end, and Kai begins to question why Zane 's gone quiet, and he looks down to his face to see him staring at Kai with a small smile. Kai blushes at the attention and removes his hands, crumbling the confetti to pieces. 

"There was confetti... In your hair." He mutters. 

Zane, still smiling, thanks him and continues to laugh along with something Cole said. Kai, still embarrassed, continues to stare at the white ninja. Maybe... Maybe he does like the nindroid. Maybe he is in love.


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red and white ninjas take a stroll in the rain.

The chilly March air sends shivers down Kai's arms. The clouds seem to darken as the sun hides behind them. He rubs his forearms as something heavy and warm rests on this shoulders. The red ninja looks to Zane who holds him as they walk through the woods- down the path leading to Ninjago. 

The rain begins to pick up and lands on Kai's humid hair. He offers the jacket to protect Zane from the rain as well, but the white ninja declines as the rain does not affect him. Kai, trapped in Zane's warm coat, leans closer to the nindroid. sleepily. He closes his eyes and lets Zane lead him. He feels something touch his temple as Zane gives him a light kiss. "I love you, Kai." He whispers. 

Kai hums at the confession with a large smile. "I'm in love with you too, Zane." 

He doesn't see Zane smile, but he can sure feel it as the ice master holds him closer as they walk.


	5. Conversations Interrupted With Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Kai liked when Zane played with his hair. Which surprised his sister as she was never allowed to touch his hair during all their years together. And, she also didn't know the two confessed their feelings the other night. So when Kai cuddles in Zane's lap, like a cat, when his boyfriend was in mid-conversation, Nya was slightly shocked to find Zane touching the fire ninja's hair. Her mouth gapes as Zane continues to speak as if nothing had happened. 

She grins and cuts Zane off. "So... When did you two..." 

"The other day actually." Zane stated proudly. "I told Kai I loved him, and he responded the same way. Though, I had already suspected his attraction; I hoped my confession would start our relationship and..." 

"You were successful." 

"Correct. He was rather cute about it. He-" 

"Babe, Nya, I'm right here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
